


i'm racing, the feelings are chasing

by awoogah123



Series: Red Means Go [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Driving, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, ice hockey, practice, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Craig wasn’t entirely surewhyhe thought kissing Jack was going to be a good idea, because now he knew what it felt like, he never wanted it to stop.
Relationships: Craig Smith/Jack Studnicka
Series: Red Means Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i'm racing, the feelings are chasing

Craig liked to think of himself as a pretty sensible guy, he not only focused on the here and now, but also the _future_ too. He liked to make _good_ choices, and he tended to - most of the time. Craig had few weaknesses, but when he _did,_ he was _weak._

Jack was one of those weaknesses. 

Like any other reasonable human, he made the decision to _avoid_ Jack - really it was all that he _could_ do at this point. Halloween had been a week a ago, but _fuck,_ it felt like a _decade._ Avoiding Stud was _hard,_ and Craig hadn’t even thought it would be because he _missed_ him - why _would_ he miss him? Oh yeah, because he’d fallen for Jack. _Hard._

Craig wasn’t quite sure how to explain his actions on Halloween night, he’d like to blame beer but two beers was _not_ enough to make you lose all your morals. Well, not in _Craig’s_ case, anyway. The only comfort he had was that he wasn’t in this alone - Jack had been _hard,_ no doubt about that, and his flushed cheeks and hoarse voice were very telling. _Too_ telling. Craig had come crashing back to reality and what the _fuck_ did he think he was doing? His teammates were _feet_ away - that could _not_ be happening. 

It couldn’t _ever_ happen, and that was why Craig was basically _running_ to his car. _Granted,_ Jack hadn’t actually been _in_ the locker room by the time Craig came out of the shower, but that didn’t mean anything. And Craig sure as hell wasn’t going to take any risks. 

It was just a shame he didn’t consider that Stud might be in the parking lot. 

“You’re avoiding me.” Craig stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumping. He really needed to start taking this _avoiding_ seriously. 

Craig weighed up his options - he could run to his car but he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole. Turn around and go back to the locker room, say he forgot something? Or, he could just suck it up and _talk_ to Jack. That seemed like the most _mature_ thing to do. 

Craig quickened his step as he headed toward his car. 

Jack followed him. 

“ _Seriously,_ Smitty?” Jack all but _squawked._ “I thought _you_ were supposed to be the adult.” 

Craig slowed down - _fuck,_ Jack was right. _Why_ did Jack have to be right? 

“I’m not _avoiding_ you,” Craig said finally, turning to face Stud, and _fuck,_ that was the _stupidest_ thing he could’ve said. 

“ _Sure,_ ” Jack scoffed. “You literally just _ran away_ from me.” 

Craig opened his mouth to argue but Stud had a point. He kept silent. 

“Why?” Jack asked finally, his voice low and secret. The parking lot was empty - the majority of the other guys having already left - but Craig was still grateful Jack wasn’t _shouting._

Craig stared at Stud - what _could_ he say? He couldn’t exactly tell the _truth_ \- _I’ve fallen for you and I can’t have. I touched your dick and now all I can think about is how nice it would feel_ without _the boxers in the way._

Nope, that wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’ve not been avoiding you,” Craig repeated, and when Stud opened his mouth to argue, he quickly added, “not _really._ ” 

“You’ve not talked to me all week,” Jack said, and he sounded _genuinely_ miserable. Craig’s stomach sunk - he hadn’t meant to _hurt_ him, hadn’t even thought he’d _notice._

“I’m sorry,” Craig sighed, running a hand through his dark curls - what was the point in lying anymore? “It’s just-- A lot’s been going on.” 

“Oh. Right.” 

Craig would really rather get in his car and go home, but something about the expression Jack wore told him he couldn’t. He couldn’t just leave him like this, not without an explanation. After all, _Craig_ had been the one to grab _Jack,_ not the other way round. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” Craig asked, because he couldn’t think of any other way around this. 

“No,” Stud quickly replied, and the way his whole expression _brightened_ told Craig he might be making a mistake. Still, he didn’t stop. 

“Get in,” Craig said, nodding toward his car, “we need to talk.” 

“But what about my car?” Jack asked, pointing to his car across the lot. 

“We can sort something out for tomorrow,” Craig dismissed, turning to his car. Did he _really_ want to have to give Stud a lift tomorrow? _Yes,_ who was he even _trying_ to kid? 

The silence was palpable when they were both sat in the car; it was strange, it had been Craig’s idea to talk, yet he had nothing to say. He pulled out of the parking lot wordlessly. 

“ _Soooo…_ ” Jack said, just to break the silence - even _he_ sounded awkward. “You wanted to talk?” 

Taking a deep breath, Craig nodded - he was going to just have to bite the bullet, let Jack down firmly but kindly. 

“Halloween,” Craig blurted out, “I wanted to apologise.” 

It took Jack a moment to answer but Craig was in _no_ doubt that Jack was unsure what they were talking about. How could he _forget?_

“Apologise?” Jack repeated quietly. “Why?” 

“Because that was _wrong,_ ” Craig replied. “And don’t even get me _started_ on how unprofessional that was.” 

Another moment passed before Stud finally answered. 

“So why did you do it?” 

“Huh?” 

“Why did you grab my dick?” Jack asked, and _holy shit,_ Craig should really _not_ find the way Jack says _’dick’_ sexy. 

“It was just a spur of the moment thing,” Craig tried, but the eye roll that evoked from Stud told him he didn’t believe it _one bit._ He was right not to. 

“Is that, like, a common thing for you?” Jack asked, and he sounded a little pissed. 

“Of course not,” Craig said, a little _too_ defensively. 

“So what’s different about _me?_ ” Jack asked. _Jesus,_ could he not _see_ that Craig liked him? 

“You had a cold dick?” It was ridiculous to Craig’s own ears, but he was _really_ trying at this point, okay? 

Craig didn’t expect Jack to burst out laughing. 

“That’s the most ridiculous excuse I’ve _ever_ heard,” Jack said when he’d finally composed himself enough to speak. 

“Why did you keep talking about your dick then if you didn’t want any attention?” Craig muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the road. He didn’t know where he was going, didn’t even know where Stud _lived,_ but driving was a distraction and he was welcoming _anything_ right now. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want any attention,” Jack murmured, voice dropping. 

Craig chanced a glance over at Jack and found him staring back. 

“I kind of _wanted_ it,” Jack said, as if the boner _hadn’t_ made that obvious. 

Craig’s mouth felt too dry to even _try_ and speak, so he just nodded. But now he was thinking about Jack’s boner, and now _he_ was getting hard. 

Craig went off the first turning he saw and found himself driving down an empty backstreet. 

“Where are we going?” Jack asked, looking out the window. 

Craig didn’t reply, just put the car into park. A question was forming on Jack’s lips but Craig didn’t give him a chance to say it, just leant forward and pulled him into a kiss. 

Craig wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he thought kissing Jack was going to be a good idea, because now he knew what it felt like, he never wanted it to stop. And judging from the soft moans that escaped Jack’s lips, he didn’t want it to either. 

Craig held Jack’s cheeks, strong hands stroking the soft skin. Jack’s hand was buried somewhere in Craig’s curls, the other grasping onto his shoulder like a lifeline. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Craig gasped. 

Neither man stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sweater Song by Phoneboy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - please leave kudos and comments!<3


End file.
